Never Isn't an Amount of Time
by SweetGlade
Summary: The side of Evil again threatens what Kimiko holds dear. What's going to happen to Raimundo? It's like he's not there at all... RaimundoxKimiko
1. Chapter 1

Never Isn't an Amount of Time.  
Chapter 1: Different, But Exactly the Same.

Raimundo closed his eyes, and sighed. He knew he was growing more aloof from his friends every passing day, but he felt all out of place. Nothing made him excited anymore. His companions, Clay, Omi, and Kimiko; had already begun to take notice in Raimundo's strange behavior.  
Breathing in the crisp autumn air, Raimundo went deeper into his meditative state. Master Fung was exceptionally proud of this. But, the Temple didn't seem like the good old Temple everyone used to know. There wasn't a breezy monk pulling pranks on anyone, and there wasn't that playful dash that brought the Temple to life.  
With his eyes shut, he thought back of the days when they were only Apprentices, and Wudai Warriors. How could he have been so joyful back then? He even was on the good side. Anyways, something was bugging him right now, but he didn't think about it much. He might as well spend his whole life in this place.  
Someone was walking toward the willow tree he was meditating under. He opened his emerald eyes and glanced at his hands. They were ready to release a blast of Wind at any second, if that was an enemy. "Raimundo, what are you doing?" Her. Raimundo knew that voice too well. Kimiko. She was that explosive, wealthy, Japanese girl. Now, he didn't want to deal with her. He didn't say anything, instead he simply waited for what she felt like blabbing about.  
Kimiko, uncomfortable with this silence, tapped him on the shoulder. "I'm over here, and it's rude not to look at someone when they're talking." Raimundo moved his head and stared her in the eyes. No, he didn't feel anything for her. Everything had lost all meaning when he become a Xiaolin Dragon of Wind. Kimiko, on the the other hand; did have feelings for him. She blushed and turned away. "So... You didn't answer my question, what are you doing here?" His gaze still didn't move, and Kimiko knew his eyes were boring into her back. "Nothing and everything," Raimundo answered, his voice somewhat emotionless. This wasn't Raimundo. He was such more carefree than this.

"Raimundo, what's wrong? You've been acting different lately."

"Everything and nothing is wrong. Whatever I feel is none of your business, Toho." he said a bit too sharply. She winced and sat down on the dirt next to him. Raimundo stayed in his place, in a lotus position. Silence followed. Hurt, Kimiko got up to leave, and when she moved a few inches away, Raimundo fell straight into meditation again. "You're different," And that was one phrase got him to open one eye. He got a small glimpse of her disappearing figure. "Well so are you"  
---------------------------

Kimiko didn't tell Raimundo that lunch was served, but would he listen? Every time she called him in, he arrived thirty minutes later. What could he be doing that was so important? All he did was sit around under a willow tree and meditate all day, and sometimes he didn't even come out of his room... "Kimiko? Are you goin' to eat that?" Knowing who that was, Kimiko shook her head solemnly. Of course it was Clay. He smiled at her, but that quickly faded. "What's wrong Kimiko? Didn't ya tell Raimundo that lunch is ready"  
Not even his silly bow boy slang could throw her out of her misery. She pushed her plate toward him and left the kitchen.

Kimiko didn't even think about where she was going. Her feet seemed to carry her to her room, but when she finally looked up, she realised she had stepped right into Raimundo's room. Yes, everyone had their own bed now, for privacy purposes. After all, they're teens...

His room was a mess, little knick-knacks littered the floor, and several sweat shirts were flung around carelessly around his bed. You couldn't put your foot down and not step on something!  
She might as well take a look around... Maybe something in his room was causing him to be so narrow minded. Carefully avoiding all the clutter on the ground, Kimiko finally made it to his desk. If he was organized, he'd keep everything that was important in there. (And he's not organized)  
More pens, pencils, and paper were all that Kimiko could find.

How come he likes to hide everything from me now?

"Looking for something?" asked Raimundo, leaning on the doorway. Kimiko turned around, expecting that cute smirk on his face, but there was a slight sneer present. "No... I thought this was my room. I'll leave now." She trampled over all his things while leaving his room. But that didn't matter to him.  
Kimiko had stopped walking and watched what he would do next. She was just hoping he would burst out laughing and tell everything he was doing was a joke, but he didn't.  
Sensing that she had paused at the door, Raimundo turned and glared at her. "Learn to go through your own things," Raimundo said, extending his hand; and slamming the door shut with a gust of Wind. On the other side of the door, Kimiko stood there for a couple of minutes. Slowly, she walked away. It was just like that. A door was the only thing that kept Raimundo from liking Kimiko, but a door of what?  
--------------------------

Depressed, Kimiko collapsed onto her own bed. It was only five o'clock too.  
She was clever minded, by all the clues she had found so far, she could tell Raimundo wasn't feeling well. If he hid everything, then something is wrong. If he didn't talk about what was troubling him, then something is wrong. Obviously, that was the case.  
Raimundo had once liked her more than a friend, and she knew that. But when did he stop liking her, and start getting all... lonely? There were things that always went between the both of them. They used to play tag, and run around, with no care in the world whatsoever. Then he became a Xiaolin Dragon, after Omi.  
His cool personality disappeared. He began to act solitary. At first Kimiko thought he was just acting along the lines of a Master Dragon, but he wasn't.  
Trying to remember what happened, Kimiko took a mirror from her dresser and stared into her eyes. Raimundo did that once...When she was having a thoughtful conversation with him...

-  
(FLASHBACK...)

"Raimundo, you know when you turned to the dark side?" asked Kimiko, gazing up into the moon. He smiled at her and reached out for her hand. "Yeah, I remember. That was today, you know? I came back today," Raimundo sighed, "And I shouldn't have gone"  
Kimiko almost nodded in a agreement, but she didn't, showing her manners. "All that matters is that you stay on the good side, and that you're here with me, at my side. Nothing could be better." Kimiko said, beaming, "Then, we can save the world, and live happily ever after. Won't that be pleasant"  
Raimundo shrugged and took her other hand, pulling her closer. Bashful, Kimiko blushed a bright red and examined the ground. Still, Kimiko didn't figure out why he shrugged. Was it something he was concealing? "Why did you even leave in the first place? Was it something I did?" He shook his head.  
"I don't know why I left. I guess I was getting bored of being on the side of good. But now I'm fine. It wasn't that fun without you guys anyways," Grinning, he led Kimiko over to the Temple doors. Kimiko knew he was going to tell her to go back inside."Well, I think you should go to sleep, it's past your bed time." Kimiko crossed her arms and jutted out her chin stubbornly.

"Since why do you get to stay out?"

"Because I'm older, and cooler." he replied, giving her a good night's kiss on the forehead. That made her feel weak in the knees... "Don't do any of that mushy stuff. I kissed you on the cheek, and that was it." Kimiko said, secretly wanting him to do it again.  
Raising an eyebrow, he opened the doors for her. "So, you doing anything tomorrow night?" he asked.  
And what was he inquiring on?  
"You know my schedule, and no; it's not a date." Kimiko added, giggling to herself. She closed the oaken doors, leaving Raimundo outside. He wanted to go on a short walk anyways. Before he took another step, Kimiko opened to door and whispered, "Raimundo, there's something I need to ask you"  
"Shoot"  
Raimundo shut up when he saw her face. She wasn't kidding about this. Kimiko fastened the door behind her and practically fell into his arms. "You turned to the dark side. It's going to take some time to make this all work. I won't trust you for a while, but I'll try. You have to make a promise too. Promise to be on my side always? Promise to make everything better when I'm down? Promise that you'll stay on the good side?" asked Kimiko, holding both of his hands in hers. She said everything so hastily, that Raimundo had to anticipate for awhile.  
"I promise, I promise, and I promise." Her eyes brightened. He kissed her on the hand and let her go back inside. Adorable.

The Wind blew against his hair, blowing it in different directions. He'd always be carefree and optimistic, but this was something he needed to think about. How long would those promises last? Hopefully long enough for love.  
---------------------------

Kimiko sighed when she thought of that moment. He had kept his promise of staying on the side of good. He had done everything she had asked of him, but why didn't she feel pleased?  
Because he's losing you.

Ugh, that voice! Maybe Raimundo still remembered.  
Getting up, Kimiko opened the window. It just didn't seem right to be looking for Raimundo inside. There he was, under the tree, with his eyes closed; again. She wanted him too badly... What did he think about anyways? "I see you like spying on people." Raimundo was right in front of the window.  
Startled, Kimiko topped back onto the ground. "Don't do that!" she screeched, temper getting the better of her.

"It's your own clumsiness that got you into this mess. And you were thinking of me. I know so." Again, he stared into her eyes while he said this, making her flush and try to stand up; but sadly, she fell down. Shaking her head, Kimiko welcomed Raimundo (reluctantly) to her room, from her window. She certainly wasn't going out there.

"So, you have an obsession with me, or something like that." He pointed over to the wall, which was lined with many pictures of the monks, most of them had Raimundo featured. But that didn't prove anything.  
"Raimundo, we need to talk," Kimiko said, "You haven't been yourself. Ever since... That day when you became a Dragon of Wind. You don't pay attention to me anymore, you stay under a tree and meditate, you do all this shit that I can't stand! Why can't you be yourself!" Raimundo listened to her ramble on some more, while he picked at his nails. When was she ever going to except the fact that he wasn't going to go to back to being a total jerk? That wasn't hard to believe. Raimundo was beginning to mature, and Kimiko was basically telling him to grow childish again? No!  
"Are you even listening Rai? This is serious! You were always there for me, and now you're different! I want you to come back"  
Still, he didn't say anything.  
Kimiko fell onto her bed and waited for several minutes, then Raimundo spoke up, "Is that all you wanted to say? 'Be a jerk again, Raimundo?' Please. I'm not going to back there, and I don't want to be with you. And that's the truth. Don't call me Rai too." She held back a scream. "Now I can't call you Rai! What's... What's WRONG with you!" Suddenly, she was angry. She felt like attacking him. The worst thing was his eyes didn't even sparkle like they used to. They stared dully at her.  
"Kim, or should I say Kimiko?" Raimundo asked, smirking for some reason. Smirking.  
"Rai, or should I say Raimundo!" Pissed, Kimiko stormed out of her room. Raimundo didn't feel the slightest bit guilty.  
----------------------------

But, that did make him consider of what she was referring to. Under the willow tree again. He spoke his thoughts. "Fine. Kimiko was right, I think everyone has to grow up. But I'm not that different. I still pull pranks. I still talk to everyone like I used to. I still make fun of Omi... Where ever he is." Mumbling this under his breath, he dragged his finger in the dirt, making a tiny Chinese symbol for Wind. "If I did change, they why didn't anyone tell me? Master Fung is proud, Omi is... and Clay is... and Kimiko... Okay. I don't know what they think. I don't care in the first place. They don't give a fuck about me in the first place," said Raimundo, getting more dirt under his fingernails.

"Why are you talking to yourself Raimundo, I find it most curious." Omi. Dang that little... Raimundo shot a half glare, half frown in Omi's direction. That yellow kid always wanted to be better than Raimundo, but now since Master Fung was deeply impressed with Raimundo; Omi turned jealous in a heart beat.  
"Raimundo? Are you going to answer me"  
'No idiot!' Rang through Raimundo's head as clear as a bell, but he didn't say it. There was a thin line between honor and dumbness.  
"So are you? And you have made Kimiko cry. She is running around the Temple, making puddles on the ground." For a second Raimundo felt sorry, and Omi noticed this.  
Raimundo's eyes had been cast downward for a while, but he snapped right back up and glared, with something that looked like hatred.  
"It's none of your business. You should know, the more time you spend meditating the less weak you are." Raimundo shut out Omi's pleading eyes.  
"You have... Changed." Omi scuttled off, still in a fairly content mood. This only made Raimundo ticked off. "Sure. Everything turns good for the goody good guy"  
A thought wandered it's way to Raimundo's mind. What happens if he really broke every ones' happiness? His head immediately turned to where Kimiko's room was. "Nope. I didn't do anything to hurt her. I can't hurt her. But..." Raimundo stopped his sentence and closed his eyes. Why? He didn't get sleep last night, or the night before that.

While he slept, strange thoughts clouded his mind. Plagued his mind. When he awoke, he felt different. "They will pay, all of them will pay"  
-----------------------------

Kimiko tossed and turned in her sleep. How come she couldn't forget of all this? Raimundo had made her cry, but she didn't go do it right in his face! His nice tanned... 'Stop it!' Her mind snapped. Yeah... She shouldn't go thinking about him that fondly if he didn't even like her. Yet... Again, she moved her body to a more comfortable position.  
All of this triggered memories.  
She had fallen asleep in Raimundo's arms before; without knowing it. When she was awake, he was already up and peppy. Another thing that made her dig back into her time with him was the stars. They went star gazing together, secretly. No one ever knew, and no one ever found out. Then, she gazed into his eyes. Like stars... Except his eyes were more breath taking.  
A sigh escaped Kimiko's lips.  
Raimundo never knew she liked him, loved him; more than a friend. He always thought of her as a little sister, but she saw him in different eyes when he came back from the dark side. She noticed he was precious, and that if she ever lost him then everything would be terrible.  
On that night, before she closed the door on him, she whispered something he couldn't here. She said, "Promise." Not only Raimundo promised, but she did too. Promises are promises. There would be no regrets.  
Finally, her mind drifted to present time issues. Raimundo should have come in the Temple now.

From her window, she could see the candle he was supposed to blow out every time he went back inside, and he it was his duty to lock the front doors too. He was so light headed sometimes... Pulling on her white silky night gown, Kimiko opened her door and peered down the dark corridor. Fine. She admitted she was a bit scared of the dark, after all she had been through.  
Raimundo's door was closed.  
Did that mean he already went inside, but only forgot to blow out the candle? It would be rude to burst into his room and ask, and it would count the same for Clay, Omi, Master Fung, and Dojo. Well, she could worry during the morning, and then go check, or she could go now into the darkness.  
Kimiko shook her head and shut her door softly, she locked it just in case Raimundo didn't lock the front door.  
With her fatigue increasing, Kimiko slumped onto her bed, and stared at the ceiling once more.  
-----------------------

A sleepless night was would equal a tiresome morning. Kimiko had got up during 5:00, figuring there was no time to sleep; and training started soon anyways. Her eyes weren't as keen and as focused as they used to be, but she could tell there were bags under her eyes. That was the price to pay of not getting any sleep.  
After she dressed and brushed her teeth, she added the additional make up you were supposed to have one if you wanted to look like an average young woman. Kimiko fumbled with her mascara, eyeliner, and eye shadow. Her lip stick was kind of smeared, and it looked as if she had been making out with someone or something like that. Then she noticed she had to take a shower...

By the time she was done, she was late for breakfast.  
Raimundo used to knock on her door every morning and dump water on her, but that was used to.  
She wrapped a towel around herself and took out her regular monk outfit, with the sash of a Dragon. Adding her make up again, Kimiko stalked out of the room with a crummy mood. She was going to take it all out on whoever she saw first, and that was Omi. "Good morning Kimiko!" Omi said, bouncing around. Kimiko could feel her fuse get cut even shorter. Only a matter of time before.  
1... 2... 3... "HOW CAN IT BE A GOOD MORNING!" Exactly what a bomb does. Kimiko jerked Omi to the side and stomped away. Rubbing his head, Omi caught sight of a brunette walking out of sight...?

"NOT in the mood to talk!" Kimiko screamed when she entered the kitchen. Clay opened his mouth, closed it again; and then opened it. Dojo still had his spoon in mid air. Omi paused at the door. Master Fung cocked an eyebrow. Raimundo.  
"WHERE IS THAT MOTHER-FUCKER!" No one said a thing. Omi moved his foot an inch and replied, "I think he's outside meditating. I saw him..."

Kimiko had left the room. When she did, Master Fung cleared his throat and followed Kimiko. What would he want to do? Kimiko listened to the rain patter on the ground. It matched her mood.

Feeling a little cooled off, Kimiko closed her eyes in the rain. Then she noticed he was watching. Raimundo. Not matter what weather he was always under that damn tree!

Not thinking, she raced toward him, and then noticed something. He was floating. Off the ground. In mid air. Her rage drained away, it was replaced with concern. Why? "Raimundo? Are you okay?" The answer was no. She didn't know why she felt like sympathizing him when he just acted like a total idiot to her.

Hardly opening his eyes, Kimiko knew something was wrong. Instead of cheery light green eyes; there were dark, almost black eyes in it's place.  
"Raimundo?" repeated Kimiko, stretching out her hand to touch him. Everything went too fast for Kimiko to remember .Raimundo put up his arm and sent her flying across the Temple courtyard. Kimiko's arm broke, her ankle twisted, and her lip busted. But the thing that hurt most was in her heart... Couldn't be happening... Wind blew hard against her. Why would he hurt her like this?

She felt herself unable to move. A apparition flashed before her eyes. Master Fung was fit by some sort of Wind, and Raimundo disappeared from the Temple. From Kimiko. From his friends. From the side of good. 


	2. Chapter 2

Never Isn't an Amount of Time Chapter 2: And I Thought You Cared!  
------------------------------ 

Kimiko again; woke up with a splitting headache. Why was she?...

Then she remembered. Him. He went somewhere, or was it all a terrible dream? Her eyes didn't open, because she knew when she did, she would realise everything that happened was true. Everything.

She didn't stir. Master Fung probably was keeping a close eye on her nearby. Thinking this over, Kimiko finally sat up; with her eyes closed. "Kimiko? How are you? I was most worried- I thought you wouldn't survive!" Not in the mood to talk.  
Memories came again. Raimundo left, and he actually hurt her. Did he mean to?  
"Kimiko? Will you open your eyes? Before Raimundo left he was like this, he wouldn't talk to me, even though I am his favorite monk!" That name.  
"Don't. Say. His. Name." Kimiko hissed. To herself, she sounded fine. When Omi heard her, he backed away. "What's wrong Kimiko? Open your eyes!" She boiled over.

"I LOVED HIM! THERE! THE WHOLE WORLD KNOWS! DO I GIVE A FUCK! I REFUSE TO OPEN MY EYES!" Kimiko stumbled out of her bed, and moved around, feeling for anything familiar. The empty spot in her heart threw her off. And this wasn't her room. It was Raimundo's, he destroyed hers.  
"Calm down Kimiko! Omi was just tryin' to cheer you up!" She felt someone sweep her off her feet and throw her back on the bed. Damn that Clay. Damn everyone. No use in getting up now. "Kimiko, calm down. Raimundo's just missing, that's what the old Master Fun says. Raimundo will come back." Sure he would. "SO? IT'S NOT LIKE YOU UNDERSTAND!" she snapped, hitting Clay in the face.  
Looking with her mind's eye was working.  
"Kimiko! You must understand! Master Fung wants to talk to you once you get better! I was most worried when he broke his arms." Broke his arms? Raimundo never would do that. First, he was too weak. Second, he was too caring. Third... "Kimiko! Why don't you have some breakfast?" Dojo asked, coming into the room. She felt something get set down on her lap. "Hello? Open your eyes Kimiko! I'm right here! See the green dragon?" She blocked all this out. Privacy was needed.

Finally she was sleeping again. The only thing she was dreaming about were almost black, green eyes staring back at her.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------

Raimundo was on top of the Temple roof, using the Falcon's Eye to see what Kimiko was up to. It's not like he cared though. The side of good sucked. Smirking, Raimundo watched everyone leave the room. Kimiko fell asleep. She was most likely still the in the state of shock of having Raimundo go away.  
He glided down to Earth, and floated to the front of the window. Her hair was spread around all about her; like a fan. The sun light... No. Couldn't think about that. "Raimundo?" Crap, crap, crap... Raimundo launched off the ground and landed in the willow tree. Omi was too stupid to look over there.  
"What's wrong little buddy?"

"I thought I just saw Raimundo. But I know that's nonsense." Raimundo listened reproachfully. His former friends were down there. And they were bad mouthing him. It was all their fault he left anyways, calling him names and hurting his feelings. "Yep. Raimundo isn't coming back this time. Remember last time? Kimiko came in the Temple blushing. She didn't tell us anything about what happened." Clay said, not aware of Raimundo. Frowning, Raimundo shifted around the branch.  
"Did you hear that?" Omi asked, glancing up at the tree Raimundo was hiding in. Shit. "Probably nothin'. You've been to high on your guard Omi, Raimundo isn't coming back. I know he isn't he told me something once. And I thought it was weird, so I didn't tell anyone." Raimundo bit his lower lip. How could Clay still remember? If he didn't remember he was supposed to be at training right now, then how could he remember that?  
"Raimundo once told me to not follow him. Not follow his path. He also said-- Something about take care. Take care of what? Then he muttered something about 'You won't understand,' He was starting to get all," Clay trailed off, "I think there's a person in that tree Omi." Raimundo didn't stir. If they found him, so what? They could try to catch him. Raimundo was too swift, and everyone from the Temple had experience from all those tricks.  
"My tiger instincts tell me that no one is there, just Wind."

Yeah, _Wind_.

"Guess you're right. Want to see what's up with Master Fung? I think I hear him callin'." Omi's and Clay's footsteps died away. So. Clay did know what Raimundo told him. But he didn't hear the main part. And... Kimiko was blushing? Raimundo added that into his brain. It was important information, to him.  
Pausing, Raimundo waited for someone to come back just to see if they were right about the Wind in the trees. Nope. Hopping off, Raimundo saw Kimiko, facing the window. Her eyes were closed. This was when he was going to turn his back on her. On the Temple. Turning his head away, he blocked the view of the old Chinese building. "Adeus, amigos." Good bye... Friends.  
----------------------------------------------------------------

She kept her eyes closed. The second Kimiko would open them, then all would come true. "It's not true... It's not true..." Kimiko hugged her knees to her chest and rocked back and forth. Her words were starting to make no sense at all. Pretty soon, she was saying, "It's true... It's true..." Over and over again. Omi and Clay didn't dare enter. She needed to be alone for a while. The one person she wanted now was Raimundo. He'd never fight her. He'd never hurt her. He promised. Isn't a promise a promise? Why? Now she felt hopeless.  
Kimiko ran her fingers through her hair. It didn't feel silky. Maybe because there was so much dust in it from RAIMUNDO. "Can't say his name. Can't say his name. He's gone. Gone just like that. In a snap."  
To everyone; including herself, she sounded crazy. Then she found herself talking to herself.

_Gone like the Wind._

**He is the Wind.**

_Was the Wind, is the Wind, same thing. If he's there then he's there. But it looks like he isn't!_

**He still loves me. Still loves me.**

_Did he love me in the first place? No he didn't. Why can't I say his name?_

**I loved him...**

Everything in the Temple seemed to quiet. It's like everyone was listening to what Kimiko had to say. But she didn't care.

"He cared! HE ACTUALLY CARED! How could I let him go! HE SLIPPED AWAY! I'LL NEVER LOVE ANYONE ELSE! I DON'T CARE WHO THE FUCK KNOWS! HE WAS THERE!"  
Kimiko felt the tears spring out of her eyes. There wasn't a use in hiding what she felt.  
"THE ONLY ONE THAT UNDERSTOOD ME! THE ONLY ONE I'LL LOVE! AND HE'S GONE! SOMEPLACE I CAN'T BRING HIM BACK!" Every single monk in the Temple heard that. And Raimundo, who was in mid flight; heard it too. He sighed and shook his head. For a second, his eyes were a bright green. Then it faded...

Master Fung, Dojo, Clay, and Omi were at the doorway, staring and waiting for what Kimiko would do next.  
"HE WAS EVERYTHING! THERE'S NO USE IN DOING ANYTHING!"

Hurt stabbed at her, while Fire formed in her hands. Master Fung again; hastily tried to stop the elemental powers. His broken arm slowed him down. No use, like she said. "FIRE!" Raimundo's room was going to burn... He was going to burn...

Master Fung reached her in time to stop her from using her powers. When she stopped, she was just a little, helpless girl; sobbing over a broken heart.  
"Kimiko, calm yourself!"  
"Kimiko! You must tell me what is wrong!"  
"You okay Kimiko?"  
"I'm sorry..."  
Where were all those voices coming from? Four? Master Fung, Omi, Clay, and who? It sounded like Raimundo... But he's not here; and he's not sorry... Kimiko was placed down on Raimundo's bed again, and besides the pain in her heart, and the burnt objects in Raimundo's room; everything was the same. She fell into a feverish state after that happened.  
"It used up too much of her Chi. Dojo, tell me when she awakens. Clay, Omi, keep a close eye on her. We do not want her to burn down the Temple." Omi bowed and moved toward Kimiko's side. "Hello, Kimiko! Can you hear me?" Dojo rolled his eyes and answered Omi's question, "Of course she's not going to answer you. Her fever is probably somewhere in the 100's by now,"  
Clay meanwhile shuffled over to Kimiko and felt her forehead. "Yep, she's burnin'. I think you should get her some ice." Dojo muttered something under his breath and slithered out of the room.  
So when was Kimiko going to feel better? She freaked out too soon. Something worse was coming. Definitely.  
--------------------------------------------------------------

_Another dream..._

_Raimundo smiled, the Wind blowing through his hair, ruffling it in different directions. Kimiko gazed. She loved him back then. His charming_ _smile... "Hey Kim! Why don't you race me? First to training wins! You'll have to do my chores!"  
"Not so fast! I---" Kimiko stopped her sentence to push Raimundo down. Then she began running.  
Raimundo smirked and got up from the ground. "No cheating Kim!" Soon she found him right next to her, the sun making him seem even more gorgeous.  
"See you later!" He winked at her and quickened his pace. In about five seconds he arrived at the training grounds. About one minute later Kimiko came.  
"See? Now you have to do my chores! Good luck!" He gave her a small kiss on the forehead; and he galloped away, leaving her in his dust. Sighing, she knew she was never going to tame him. And now she was on the training grounds alone. The golden colored wheat swayed gently in the Wind, and Kimiko lost herself to her thoughts. He cares.  
"Yo, Kim!" Raimundo came gliding back, stopping right in front of her face. His green eyes looked right into hers. She found herself looking_ _deeper into them, and her head slightly moved toward his till...  
"Come on! It's lunch time!" He said, like he just didn't notice she was gazing into his soul. "Oh... Yes. Come on, let's go then." She followed him back toward the Temple, and somewhere along the way, he took her hand in his.  
"Slowpoke! You're never going to make it at this rate!" Pulling her along, Raimundo ran with no care in the world. Kimiko; not knowing what he meant by carefree just tagged along. She didn't understand him entirely, but she did get the details about him. Not to mention_ _appearances... "Don't you want to play a prank on Omi? Come on, he's going to be coming through that doorway any second now. Don't you see him? Now if we put some lipstick there, he'll see it, then go after it." Kimiko grinned gingerly and gave him a shy peck on the cheek. It was the first time she ever did that. Raimundo didn't blush, he thought of it like a sisterly thing to do. Not a way to express her timid love for him... "So you in?" he asked, catching up with her. She had already walked into the kitchen.  
"Maybe next time, Rai. Not in the mood today. Maybe tomorrow," She gave him a wink, "I promise I'll think of something this time." She gave him a small hug and sat down at the table. If only it could be that simple to be a lover. "Don't leave Rai."_  
----------------------------------------------------------------

When did that happen? It was so far back...

Awake again. She was so thirsty... Her throat was parched, and it seemed as though she had been crying; because her throat was throbbing, and her breathing was shaky. She was crying. Licking her lips, Kimiko tasted her salty tears. "She's awake again Master Fung, and this time she doesn't look like she wants to burn down the Temple!" Clay hollered. Kimiko put her hands to her ears and thought over about what happened. That dream never took place. Raimundo never did that to her. He never was that playful; at least not now. "She was talkin' in her sleep. She said 'Don't leave Rai.' I think she was dreamin' about somethin' to do with him." What a great explanation. Kimiko didn't snap back though. She was too pissed.

She felt horrible. Her hair felt awful. This would scar her emotionally...  
"You were most hysterical Kimiko! I found it..." Kimiko didn't listen to a word he said. Nothing was going to matter. Her thoughts were even turning on her. 'He left because he doesn't like you-'  
"SHUT UP!" Kimiko threw her hands up in the air; frustrated, but not weak. Omi took her left hand, Clay her right, to stop her from moving. "You are feverish! You must not get up!" Omi explained, jerking her back down.  
"You're going into hysterics! Lay down!" She felt like biting them, hurting them. Kimiko finally quit struggling. No use. Not in anything. She is all alone. "Kimiko? You okay?" How many times would Clay ask that!

"Just leave me alone. Leave me be. Shut the door behind you." Kimiko said, waving them away with her hand. They didn't argue. After a while she heard the soft click of the door shutting. Getting up, Kimiko used her hands to feel around.

"**I can't open my eyes**."

With her hands exploring everything in Raimundo's room, she used her mind's eyes to look around. There had to be something he was hiding in his room. That would explain why he kept this all so messy...  
Swearing, Kimiko lifted her foot up from the ground. Why did he leave push pins on the floor? Might as well sleep the whole fucking day away... She put her foot back down, on a sweater this time. Searching still, Kimiko tried to find whatever she was looking for. A sense inside her told her, 'You'll know when you find it.' Yeah. Whenever that was. Fine.  
The thing she was looking for was... A knife. She was usually such a cheery person, and she knew Gothic people were the ones who found cutting themselves pleasurable... Raimundo was sure to have one hidden somewhere. Even though he didn't seem like the person that liked to do that to themselves. Her fingers touched a crooked blade. This wasn't going to hurt as much as loosing Raimundo.

Grasping the knife, Kimiko dragged it deep into her flesh. Blood poured out, but she didn't feel anything. No one was to stop her. Unless... Someone cared.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------

Raimundo was still watching, for afar. But he couldn't stop her. If she died... It would be all her fault. Nothing had to do with him.

Looking away from the vision the Wind had created for him; he sat down. The best place to be was in the sky. And that's exactly where he was. Hovering some hundred feet above the Temple, above China. What would he do and how he would survive? He would manage. The Wind would help. Anything was possible.

With a need for entertainment, Raimundo stared back at his globe of air. Kimiko was on his bed, sinking a knife into her skin, but still she hadn't found his diary! It was right next to his bed too! But it wouldn't tell her anything. All the messages were made so that only he could understand. Raimundo listened closely to what Kimiko was saying.  
"Don't get it. Life isn't fair! Why did you leave me?" she asked, almost tilting her head; and looking up at him. She couldn't see him, but she did feel like he was there. Raimundo shook his head. Can't feel sorry. She knew she couldn't have him. "Why is everything is changing!" Kimiko threw up her hands, and the knife flew from her hand to the ground, dripping blood. Bleeding. And she would faint in a couple of minutes if she wasn't careful. "You think this hurts? Well WHAT do you think is happening to my heart right now!" Broken into a million pieces? Raimundo sneered and continued to walk on his air.

He won't talk to her, even though he knew it hurt her, but there was nothing in between them! "So what do you think?" Kimiko asked, quietly this time. Something was coming from her eyes... Tears? Raimundo had seen her cry before, when he left, and when her dad was a zombie. But her eyes were closed this time. Her tears flooded down her face, mixing with the blood on her thighs.  
"This doesn't sting! You never said it would be okay, and if you did; I would say yes, back then. But now look you messed everything up!"

Raimundo tossed his head and made another vision with this hand, blowing away Kimiko's globe. A new scene was there. Master Fung and the two other Xiaolin monks were sitting at a table; outside. Interested, Raimundo made the vision larger. "Why would he leave Master Fung? Did he do anything to Kimiko to cause her to go mad?" asked Clay, fingering his lasso. Master Fung shook his head and looked down at his cast. Nice damage Raimundo did there.  
"I'm afraid Raimundo will not be coming back to us. He may have joined up with Wuya again, or possibly Chase Young. I find this troubling. He didn't do anything to Kimiko." Omi cocked his eyebrows and stood up on his chair. You could just see the modesty flowing out of him... "I will save Kimiko and Raimundo! First Kimiko, then the **betrayer **Raimundo!"

That word made Raimundo spit. Uh,** betrayer**? No. Just a... Person who was tired of it all.

"He will not allow you to catch him, Omi. We must not talk of or plan openly. He is watching." Master Fung seemed to glance up at the sky. "He's close." Clay shrugged and held onto his hat. "If he's watching, then why doesn't he hurt us now, or is he still good?" Raimundo's ears pricked. Something right now? That could and would be arranged...


	3. Chapter 3

_Never Isn't an Amount of Time_ Chapter 3: I Feel So Much Better... Not.

* * *

Pacing around, Raimundo rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Thinking alone was something he had to adjust to. Back when he was still in the Temple, he always asked Kimiko to answer his question. He stopped walking. Maybe one of the monks could give him an idea?  
Moving his hand swiftly, he created a globe. This one was on Omi. Surely he would let something slip... Gazing into the globe, Raimundo made a small note to himself. The globe was light blue; like a thing he had seen before. K-  
"I think Raimundo will come back!" That annoying voice snapped Raimundo back into his place. Omi was still thinking about Raimundo... "He will come back. Then I shall teach him how to stay on the good side! I will indeed be the greatest Xiaolin Warrior!" Damn that little kid. 

Raimundo hissed and pointed his finger at Omi's figure.

"Wind."

It was that simple to make Omi fall to the ground. Omi flew around in the air for a while, before getting smashed into a tree, repeatedly. Again, and again; and again. The weird thing was that Omi didn't look at all pained. Raimundo smirked evilly. Omi would be the first to pay. Everyone was deserving the punishment they got! Especially Kimiko!

After a few minutes, Raimundo's wind dropped Omi to the ground. Blood trickled down Omi's forehead, but Raimundo didn't care. "Raimundo! You will not get away with this," Omi said, "I know you are watching right now!" So he was getting smarter... Raimundo smirked and waved at the globe.  
"So, Omi. What is your greatest pain?" asked Raimundo, speaking through the globe. Omi covered his ears and frowned deeply.

"How are you talking?"

"None of your business."

"'I will not tell you what pains me! You should know!" Raimundo shrugged. "I wasn't listening while you were giving one of your fucking lectures. Sorry, I don't listen to people like you." For a second, Omi's face drooped; and so did Raimundo's.  
"But you were my friend..."

Raimundo felt something sting in his eyes. Tears? No... Raimundo wiped his eyes and asked again, "What is the pain you bear Omi! Answer me or your life shall belong to the Dark side!"

Omi shook his head warily. "I will tell you, but not because of you're threat. I will tell you because you are my dearest friend. Please come back to the Temple. The thing that pains me is seeing you go away, Raimundo. I don't know how you can worsen the pain,"  
Raimundo looked to the ground for a fleeting second. He had a point there...

Blowing away Omi's globe of air, Raimundo whispered to himself, "I'm sorry."  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had locked herself in Raimundo's room. Her bleeding had ceased. Not taking the knife, she tried to open her eyes. Now she was barely strong enough to face reality.  
Moving her fingers from her eyes, she tried to open one eye lid. She couldn't... Kimiko felt a tear roll down her face again. Was it this hard?

Feeling like shit, she buried her head in Raimundo's bed covers. They smelled like him... No! Slapping herself, she got off the bed and again, tried to open her eye. It was too difficult.  
"Calm down Kimiko." she murmured to herself, taking a deep breath. Taking this one step at a time... Deep breath, remove your fingers; open an eye... Raimundo? That one name caused her to start all over again.  
"Why can I not do anything?" she screamed, tumbling off the bed. "Now I forgot how to walk! That's just GREAT!" Kimiko scrambled to her feet, and felt around for the knife. It wasn't there. If she had opened her eyes, she would have seen it hovering in the air. Raimundo's doings. He didn't want her to...

Getting ready to throw another tantrum, the door flew open. She could tell by the swish of the wind. Wind? Something fell on the ground with a clank, and then she heard Master Fung.

"Kimiko, open your eyes. Put yourself in a meditative state, like-"

"DON'T SAY H-HIS NAME." Kimiko stuttered, falling to the ground again. Too much confusion..."Do ya think she's goin' to be alrigh' Master Fung?" asked Clay. She could tell it was him...

A pair of hands lifted her up, most likely Clay's. Feeling disgusted, Kimiko pried his fingers off her, making her land on the floor again. She wasn't going to let him touch her! It was only RAIMUNDO who was allowed to touch her, and HE DIDN'T.

"Kimiko! I order you to stand up!" Master Fung said, in a serious tone. Kimiko didn't hear him, or anything around her. The thing that seemed to talk to her was the wind. It hissed and cackled in her ears.  
"Kimiko, you're weak. You'll forever be crippled..."

Something took a hold of her.  
Struggling, Kimiko kicked Clay in the stomach. She knew it was him, and she knew everyone wanted to help. But no one could heal a broken heart. Kimiko ran through what seemed the door, and she slammed it behind her. No one could help... No one...

"Raimundo will be here, and he will take your life."  
That wind! Breaking into a mad run, Kimiko dashed out of the Temple. Leaving herself vulnerable to everything that was out there. Back in the air, Raimundo as watching her. A half smile, half smirk on his face.  
"She'll be insane soon enough."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Still running, her breath was short, and she was sure Clay or Omi was following her. "He's almost here. Your friends are gone. They aren't following you, look around; if you're weak enough to use your eyes..." Wind.  
Kimiko stopped to catch her breath. She toppled over again, almost feeling unconscious.

"You should get up now." That cold voice... Her eyes finally snapped open. It looked like she was in the middle of nowhere, but who was talking?  
"Do you honestly think you can be that dumb?"

A hand touched her shoulder. Lifting herself off the ground, she saw that special someone... "What are you doing here..." Kimiko asked, although it sounded more like a statement. It was Raimundo. He stared at her, and then tossed back his wild hair.  
Kimiko felt her heart skip a few beats.

This was Raimundo, and if he was right here, then that meant he would want to be with her! "It's not what you think Kimiko. I just wanted to see you struggle." Raimundo said, letting go of her shoulder. Kimiko blushed and tried to move her head up to his gaze. Instead, she found herself looking at her surroundings.

They were both in field, its golden wheat brushing against her legs. A small breeze was present, but when standing next to the Raimundo you couldn't really tell... The sun was shining, golden as well, and the only thing that didn't look fine was Kimiko. She was cut, bleeding, and her eyes were dull; but they were somewhat lightened up at the sight of Raimundo.  
"Look me in the eyes, Kimiko." That name didn't sound right to her yet.  
She shook her head though. Someone can't be so easily forgiven...

Her chin was suddenly jerked up, and she was looking right into his dark, emerald eyes.

"Rai..."

Raimundo cut her off, taking his hand off her chin. "Don't call me that name, Kimiko." Their faces were about a foot apart, and this was too unbearable for Kimiko. She lowered her eyes yet again.  
"Are you afraid of me Kimiko? After all that sobbing and pouting, you still are not able to face me?" She remained silent. There came a stronger breeze, blowing her raven hair in different directions. Kimiko closed her eyes, another tear dripping down her face.

"I didn't know I knew someone so fragile." Raimundo taunted, pushing her away from him. Five feet apart... Kimiko felt her tears splashing to the ground. But she didn't show any self defense.  
"Are you crying? I thought a Xiaolin Warrior was supposed to be brave, not as timid as you." Raimundo took her hand in his, and pulled her closer. She seemed to have no free will of her own. Three inches apart.  
Raimundo whispered mockingly, "I can't believe I used to like you."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You used to l-like me?" stammered Kimiko, moving away from him slightly. "Notice the words, 'used to'."

Kimiko's heart shattered.

Raimundo didn't like her... "I knew you would cry. Look at yourself, you'll fall to pieces when you're not around me, and when you are you don't even talk to me." Raimundo drew her another inch closer. It was so uncomfortable... Kimiko closed her eyes and backed away.

"No. I can't trust you. One second you want to kill me, and the other your being... So different! Raimundo, why don't you come to the good side?"  
"Why don't you come to the dark side then?" Raimundo shot back quickly, picking at his fingernails.  
Kimiko gave him a pleading look; which made him frown. "Do you think I'm going to be nice to you? In your dreams. Look at you, you're here, and you aren't going with me, and you most likely don't want to go back to the Temple. See how pathetic you are? You still didn't find out what I'm going to do," Raimundo remarked, "It has something to do with the Temple, and Chase Young, and Wuya..."

Kimiko gasped. He wasn't really on the bad side was he? She took his hand and gave him another pleading look. "Raimundo, you can't join them! Look at yourself, you're meant to be at my side, in the Temple; on the side of good! Don't you see what's going to happen to you? Don't you remember when... You told me good always wins."  
Raimundo thought back.  
She was there, and he did tell her.  
---------------------------------------------

_"Come on Kim, you don't have to be so mopey on the subject! Look, we're going to win this war, and once we get back, we'll probably get our Dragon sashes! Good always wins, you know that! It's the way life goes, and it's the way all stories go." Raimundo gave Kimiko a soft smile. They were having their alone time again. On the roof of the Temple. It was a peaceful way to get away from everyone else... "What happens if we don't win against Chase? He might come back again."  
Raimundo shook his head.  
"The chance of him coming back is like the chance of me leaving the good side! And you know I'd never leave you alone." Kimiko blushed at his words. Such a charmer..._

_Dragging her foot around shyly, she leaned toward him a little. Raimundo raised an eyebrow while she wasn't looking.  
"Do you mind if I lean on you?"_

_"Not at all," Kimiko smiled and put her head on Raimundo's chest. It was one of the most comfortable moments... Everything in the past seemed comfortable.  
"You're nice and warm." Kimiko commented. Raimundo shrugged and hesitantly put his arms around her waist. The blush in her cheeks turned darker, but she didn't say anything for a while. "If we do win, what will you do?" asked Kimiko, trying to make everything less awkward. Raimundo didn't know. So the silence lasted longer.  
With her hands, Kimiko reached for his. They were so soft..._

_"Kim, do you ever think... Never mind." If Kimiko had looked up, she would have seen his rare, loving look._

_"Do I think what?"_

_"Do you think... That something is going to happen, and our friendship won't be the same? We might become enemies or something like that... You never know what Chase is going to do."  
Kimiko didn't pay much attention to him._

_"You'll stay my best boyfriend."_

_"Uh... Boyfriend?"_

_Kimiko slapped a hand over her mouth. "I mean... A boy that's a friend," Kimiko said. "Sure."  
When he replied with a simple sure; Kimiko sighed. What did he mean? He was confusing in his own way..._

_"So we're going to be fine in the end?"_

_"Yep. Our friendship will stay. Hopefully." And that wasn't a promise._  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raimundo shook his head and gave Kimiko a glare. "So? I wasn't even telling the truth. Everything I did was a total lie, and you know it; but you don't want to admit it because you think it'll all come true when you do. You're so helpless Kimiko, how do you live with yourself?" he snapped, shoving her away like she was nothing. Kimiko didn't fight back.  
"Raimundo... Or Rai? How come you're doing this? You are good on the inside, and you know it. If you ask yourself why you're leaving the side of good, what pops into your head?"

Raimundo sneered and held his head high. He didn't need to think of this. The reason he left was because everyone was being so unfair...

"It's none of your business." Raimundo replied, those words were his quote now... Kimiko finally felt _angered_. She found that little bubble of rage inside o her. It was all RAIMUNDO'S fault for everything. He did this all, and he didn't give a fuck! Now look! He's trying to be cool, and he's treating her like shit! Kimiko stood straight, while giving him one of her fiery glares.

"**YOU'RE SUCH A MOTHER FUCKER RAIMUNDO PEDROSA**!"

Kimiko hit him on the head, surprising him.

Raimundo did a back flip and got into a fighting pose.  
"Finally, you get it Kimiko. You get that I don't love you. You get that I'm not there, and you get that I'm not going back to the stupid Temple." Flipping back her hair, Kimiko balled her hand into fists.  
"You KNOW I NEVER liked you! **YOU'RE JUST SOMETHING THAT'S MEANT TO BE GONE**!"

"**I'M ALREADY GONE, BITCH**!"

Raimundo held out his hand, and Wind blasted Kimiko in the face. "You know what, Raimundo? You never rely on your regular powers, instead you use Wind. How weak are you really, if I took away your wind?" Kimiko gave him a death glare. Raimundo put his hands on his hips and rolled his eyes. That was his new pose too?  
"You can't, and you're too much of a twit to use your fire!" Kimiko flung out her hand in front of her. "You want to see fire, idiot? FIRE!" Raimundo dodged this, and countered with Wind.  
"Is that the best you can do?"

"I'm just getting warmed up, jerk!"

"**I TAKE THAT AS A COMPLEMENT**!" Kimiko bared her teeth and stamped her foot on the ground. "I'm not giving in Raimundo, you've hit the nerve."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Kimiko bowed to Raimundo, and he did the same to Kimiko. It was the way they did it at the Temple. "You go first Raimundo." Kimiko muttered, keeping her guard up. He shrugged and gave her one of his sly looks.  
"Whatever you say."  
Raimundo launched himself of the ground, and he landed right in front of Kimiko.  
"That's your first move?" asked Kimiko, suspicious.

"Yeah, got a problem with it?"

"Not at all," she said, using the words he said to her so long ago.  
Raimundo put down his hands for a second. "Don't try and charm me, Kimiko."

Pissed, Kimiko's fist connected with his jaw. Raimundo took that blow and knocked the wind out of her, by hitting her in the stomach. "Guess you made the wrong move."

Raimundo tried to tackle her to the ground; but he missed. Kimiko kicked him, but he took her by the foot and he spun her around.  
Then came counter attack after counter attack, still they weren't letting up. The thing that was fueling them the most was their stubbornness. "You're not going to win this Raimundo, even if this takes an hour."

"Talking about finishing? This is just getting started, baby."  
Kimiko froze for a second. Er... Baby? Raimundo took this as a chance to slide kick her. "Why do you even want to fight me? I never did anything to you." Kimiko said, avoiding his hand.

"You did all sorts of things that you don't even know about. I cared, and you didn't. So why don't you ask yourself?" he asked, using the words she used against her. Carefully doing a back hand spring, Kimiko exclaimed, "I don't know why you're angry with me. I didn't do anything. And when I think about it nothing comes up, you're just saying all this because this is a lie. You're a lie, just like you said." Raimundo blocked her attacks and then stopped. His ears pricked up again.

"I guess it is my time to take my leave." he said, glancing up to the sky.

"You didn't even finish our sparring match, jerk."

"I didn't finish it because I have more important stuff to do. Besides, you're little groupie of friends are here." Raimundo flew up into the air, and observed what was going on.

Sure enough, Omi and Clay came tumbling into the place where Raimundo used to be standing.  
"Kimiko, are you okay?" Clay. Kimiko snorted and stamped her foot on the ground.

"**DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M OKAY? THAT DUMB MOTHER FUCKER UP THERE IT STILL HERE, AND HE'S ACTUALLY ON** **THE DARK SIDE THIS TIME**!" Kimiko shrieked. Omi finally looked upward. There he saw Raimundo, dangling in the air...

"Nice introduction, I am sure my name is '_Mother Fucker'_."

"Raimundo! You come down this instance! You have **betrayed **the Temple once again, but we will let you back! What is your purpose anyways!" Omi yelled.  
Raimundo rose higher into the air, while he brushed back his hair and crossed his arms. "_It's none of your business_."

* * *

_**I didn't leave a note last time! Oh well. Hope you can read this as soon as possible, I know; there's a bunch of tragedy, drama, but not so much romance. It's going to happen though, and you'd better read it! Well, you should read it. (Even though it isn't out.) So, all I ask for you to do is read! There's going to be a lot of random things going on, and I'm not sure about the next chapter. It's going to be... The death of someone, and I'm not giving an spoliers! It gives away all the fun of waving things around! That's enough blabbing for today! **_

_** Bye!**_

_**SweetGlade, a.k.a Julie**_


End file.
